Akamatsu Sayoko
Akamatsu Sayoko (赤松小夜子) is one of the main protagonists in Fushigi Academy. Coming from a strict and traditional family, she has adapted to be a traditional, sharp, and self-disciplined person. Rather different from the others, she tends to seclude herself from everyone else. Her voice is by Wotamin (ヲタみん). Personality Sayoko is shown to be a rather mature, calm and collected girl for her age. Originally, she was enrolled as a first year in Fushigi Academy, but after proving her amazingly high IQ, she was bumped up a grade and began her first year at Fushigi Academy as a second year. She has a traditional way of thinking. Always do things that you're told to do, and never do things that you're not told do to. She thinks that everything else is unreasonable and useless for herself. Every chance she gets, she takes the opportunity to study and stay at the top of her class. Sayoko is the ideal female for many males; Cute, intelligent, and mature. Despite her matureness, she has a weakness against males. She becomes dysfunctional and shy when around males, and is often seen running away from them, tripping over something while doing so. Her calm personality is only her shell. In reality, she is a shy, introvert, self-conscious person who cries whenever no one is around. She is called a cry-baby by Shin, who often insults her whenever she cries. Once she opens up to people, she can be more outgoing and humorous. She is very caring, and loves taking care of animals and children. Appearance Sayoko has a surprisingly mature body, despite her only being 15. Originally, Sayoko had dark brown hair, but she dyed it a dark red once she was 10 years old, because of the family tradition to have red hair. Now, she has long, straight, dark red hair, with her fringes swooped to the side, that hang on top of her black rimmed glasses. She has light brown eyes that often look hazel in the sunlight. She has a nice complexion; not too pale, but also not too tan. She has the ideal body for any female. Often given modeling job offers, she turns them down, because of her insecurities, and her family would not approve of her taking a job that doesn't "help benefit her future.", as they say. Background Sayoko comes from the Akamatsu family, formerly known as the Akamatsu Clan. Back in the Sengoku period, there was a war, and the Akamatsu Clan was one of the clans that saved Japan back then. Even now, the Akamatsu family has great pride in their name. The Akamatsu Clan has a tradition that still goes on now, which is every generation of the family must have red hair. Of course, for Japanese people to have red hair is abnormal if they were born with it naturally, and so they must dye their hair at a young age, and keep their red hair healthy. The red hair represents the blood shed in the Akamatsu Clan during the war in the Sengoku period. Sayoko was born into this strict and traditional family. But, she wasn't alone. Sayoko has a little twin sister, Seiko. Growing up, Sayoko was a protective older sister, who always looked out for her little sister (thus her developing the love of taking care of children.). Because Seiko would always hang around Sayoko, and always calling out for her whenever she would get bullied, others would tease her and say that she has a sister complex with Sayoko. Seiko hated being teased for always depending on her sister, and so she decided to distance herself from Sayoko, so that she can prove her bullies wrong. When this happened, Seiko began to become more popular, and eventually, she began to outshine Sayoko. Because Sayoko is the older twin, she is automatically made to become the Heir of the Akamatsu family, but because of Seiko outshining Sayoko in many things, their parents began to doubt Sayoko, tossing her aside and spoiling Seiko instead. Sayoko became Seiko shadow. Of course, she didn't like it, but she couldn't leave her little sister. And so, Sayoko continued being her shadow. She lived in worse conditions compared to Seiko. She had a small room, was never allowed to leave besides for school, and had to do everything on her own. While Seiko, she had a large room, was allowed to leave any time she wanted as long as she was home before curfew, given an allowance, and had multiple maids and butlers to do her work for her. After graduating middle school, Sayoko was finally given the freedom to choose her own high school that she wanted to attend. Just like her sister, she decides to enroll into Fushigi Academy, Japan's most prestigious school for the skilled and talented. Storyline Storyline for Akamatsu Sayoko is unavailable right now. Quotes "I'm not as strong as you think I am..." "Hurting others is not the right thing to do!" "Studying is what's important to me right now." "I'm sorry." (She has a habit of apologizing.) "Please don't make mistakes that you'll regret in the future." Trivia *Sayoko has the habit of apologizing, as seen above. *Sayoko has a love for animals and children, and so she is often seen at local orphanages and animal shelters. *Whenever Sayoko is drunk, she becomes a sadistic and seductive yandere, and never remembers what happens the night before. *Sayoko has a high IQ of 174, and is known to be the smartest person in her grade.She is a naturally born genius, allowing her to skip her first year in Fushigi Academy. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Musically Advanced Student